You Like Me?
by Raincloud97
Summary: A short two part story on how Zack and Cloud started going out. Set during Crisis Core times. ZackXCloud
1. Part 1

**Hello People! This here was my first ZackXCloud story. I had written it several months ago and then found it when I was cleaning and so instead of just leaving this story sitting there, I figured I'd put it on here. I plan on making this a two part story. However I still have to finish the second part because I never got around to finishing it the first time. So it will be put up later after I finish it. I hope you guys like it. : ) Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: In case you haven't caught on, this story contains yaoi or guy/guy love. So if you don't like that, then hit the little back arrow please.**

* * *

Zack yawned as he stepped off of the elevator onto the SOLDIER floor of the Shin-Ra building. He would already be in bed if he didn't have to turn in a report of the mission he had just finished.

It was about 2 a.m. And everybody else had left for home or was in their apartment on one of the floors above. Only a few of the lights were on as well.

As Zack was walking to the briefing room something caught his ear. He stopped. It sounded like someone. . .snoring? Yeah, light snoring. Zack turned to look at the lounge area of the floor.

There on the couch, a guy was curled up, sleeping. Zack chuckled as he recognized the spiky blond hair immediately. Zack tip-toed over, trying not to wake Cloud. He stopped next to the couch and looked down at Cloud as he slept.

He looked so peaceful. Zack was half-tempted to push him over and join him. He shook his head and pushed the thought from his mind. While he really wanted to, he still needed to fill out that report before he left. Also, since Cloud technically wasn't SOLDIER, he wasn't really supposed to be there.

Zack furrowed his brow in confusion as that thought hit him. What was Cloud doing there? Zack shrugged. He didn't really care either way but if somebody else caught him, he'd be in big trouble.

Zack was about to wake him up when he remembered something Cloud had said the other day. Something about a large physical training exercise. Zack cringed as he remembered his own days of that special torture. Cloud was probably worn out.

Well, nobody else was there and as long as Zack kept an eye on him, it wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, Zack knew Cloud wouldn't cause any trouble.

Zack was about to go grab the report forms, but stopped when he noticed Cloud was shivering. Zack quickly took off his own jacket and laid it over Cloud. He waited a couple seconds to make sure it was enough and then smiled when Cloud curled up in his jacket.

As quickly and quietly as he could Zack zipped over to the briefing room to grab the form he had to fill out. When he got back he breathed a sigh of relief that Cloud was still there and no one had come in.

Zack sat down on the couch across from the one Cloud was sleeping on and started filling out the form, occasionally stopping to look up at Cloud. After he finally finished the report, he stood up, stretched, and yawned. He quickly went to the briefing room to turn in his report and when he got back he found Cloud sitting up and stretching.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Zack said as he sat down in front of Cloud. Cloud rubbed his eyes.

"You could've woken me up." Zack shook his head.

"Naw, you looked too peaceful to wake up. Besides, didn't you have a training exercise today?" Cloud groaned and laid back down.

"Ugh, yeah. It was horrible. We had to repel from helicopters." Zack pondered this for a moment.

"Wait, don't you get motion sickness?" Cloud turned his head and just looked at Zack. Zack's laugh suddenly echoed throughout the whole floor.

"Thanks Zack. That just makes me feel all kinds of better," Cloud said dryly. Zack wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that I can picture it, and it's a pretty funny picture."

"It wasn't funny at the time. I had to run three laps around the Shin-Ra building to make up for it. It was hell," Cloud said as he stared into space with a horrified look on his face.

"Awww, you poor thing," crooned Zack as he reached over and rustled Cloud's hair.

"Thanks," Cloud muttered.

"So how exactly did you get up here? I thought infantrymen weren't allowed on the SOLDIER floor until right before a mission."

"There's a new receptionist lady and she said I could come up. She gave me her number and told me to call her later."

"Way to go Cloud!" Zack reached over and gave Cloud a friendly punch on the arm. It took everything Zack had to plaster the fake smile on his face. He couldn't explain it, but the idea of Cloud going out with some girl bothered him something awful.

"So do you think you'll call her," Zack asked nonchalantly.

"Nah." Zack sat up straight.

"Why not? You like someone else?" Cloud turned and looked Zack in the eye. He smiled sadly.

"Something like that."

"Who is it? Anyone I know?" Cloud pondered this for a moment.

"You might have seen them once or twice."

"Do they like you back?" Cloud looked away and stared off into space.

"No, at least not like that. I mean, we're friends but they don't know I like them. It's probably going to stay that way too." Zack frowned, but couldn't stop himself from cheering on the inside. No if he could only find out who Cloud liked. Zack patted Cloud on the shoulder.

"Give it time buddy. I'm sure she'll come around." Cloud blew out a sigh at that.

"One can hope."

"Yeah. . .so Cloud, you up for some food? Cause I'm starving." Cloud sat up and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I think there's a 24-hour bar open somewhere around here." Zack and Cloud stood up.

"Sounds like a plan, and I'll pay for it. My treat." Cloud chuckled.

"Thanks." Cloud gave Zack his jacket back and they started walking to the elevators. Then Zack's voice echoed through the hall.

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you here anyways? I mean, why not go home?"

"Well, I was waiting for you."

"Really? Thanks."

"Yeah, and I figured you'd buy me food."

"What? Come here you scuzzball!"

"Huh? No! Get away! Aaah! That tickles! Stop! I'll get sick again! No!" Zack and Cloud's laughter echoed through the halls as Zack got his revenge and tickled Cloud with no mercy.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Part 2

**Hello my readers! *nervous chuckle* So I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this sucker. I've been so freakin busy lately between school and my other fanfiction I'm currently working on. (It's called Memories, another ZackxCloud fanfic. You should check it out.) But anyways, here it is. Part two. The final part. I hope you guys like it. : )**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. . .(except the story line of course)**

* * *

"So basically it's a simple monster extermination. While it has completely brought down the small town that it lives by, it should be no problem for a first class SOLDIER," Director Lazard said to Zack as he handed him a file.  
"Yeah, it doesn't sound that bad," Zack said as he flipped through the file.  
"Yes, the only problem is going to be transportation. Due to the increase in monsters lately, help and supplies have been a little tight and all of the helicopters are currently in use."  
"So how will I get there?"  
"You will be given a company motorcycle, it will take a day or two longer to get there, but since all the residents have been evacuated and Shin-Ra has nothing valuable there, it's not very high on our priority list." Zack thought about this for a moment.  
"So why am I going anyways? Why not send out some infantrymen? I'm sure they could use the practice," asked Zack.  
"With all the things that are going wrong lately, Shin-Ra needs some good publicity. And sending a first class SOLDIER to a small pointless town makes it seem like we care."  
"Right," Zack muttered as he set the file back down on Lazard's desk. Zack had always hated the fact that Shin-Ra needed a reason to help people.  
"The motorcycle is waiting for you outside when you are ready and due to the large amount of traveling you will be doing, you are permitted to take one infantryman with you." Zack paused at this. This was his chance.  
"Sir, may I suggest a certain infantryman?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Then could I have Cloud Strife assist me on this mission sir? I've worked with him before."  
"Of course. Cloud will be waiting for you at the building exit shortly."  
"Thank you sir," Zack said as he exited. As quickly as he could, he packed a simple overnight bag, adjusted his materia and then headed down to the exit on the ground floor.  
Standing by the door was an infantryman with a small black backpack and his helmet on. He turned towards Zack and gave him a solute.  
"Reporting for duty, sir." Zack shook his head and chuckled.  
"Relax Cloud, it's just me. No need to be all formal." Cloud took off his helmet and gave Zack an embarrassed smile.  
"Sorry, just trying to follow protocol."  
"Who cares about protocol? So anyways, let's move. I'm told the motorcycle should be out front." Cloud swallowed nervously.  
"Did you say motorcycle?"  
"Yeah, why?" Cloud shot him a nervous look. It took Zack a couple moments before he remembered. An evil smile crept up onto his face.  
"Awwww, come on Cloud, it won't be that bad." He threw an arm around Cloud's shoulder and steered him towards out the door. As promised, the motorcycle was parked out front. Zack however was bummed when he saw the sidecar attached to it. He had been looking forward to Cloud sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around him.  
Zack could feel Cloud start to fidget next to him as they approached the bike.  
"Zack. . .I don't think this is a good idea," Cloud said shakily.  
"Nonsense Cloud! It'll be fine. We can take a couple of breaks if we have to." Cloud shook his head.  
"I don't think so Zack. You should probably go request another cadet. I don't think I'd be much help anyways." Zack felt his heart crack a little as Cloud hung his head in shame.  
"Hey, hey," Zack said as he put his hands on Cloud's shoulders and tried to get Cloud to look at him, "Cloud, look at me." Cloud hesitantly and shyly peeked up at him.  
"You will be fine. And I don't want to take any other cadet. I want to take you. I trust you and you're my friend." Cloud looked up more with a small smile on his face.  
"Thanks Zack," Cloud whispered. Zack gave him a blinding smile.  
"Anytime, now let's go." Zack patted Cloud on the shoulder and walked around to get on the motorcycle. Cloud carefully climbed into the sidecar. Once Cloud was settled in with their two bags in the sidecar Zack revved up the bike and they took off. Cloud did his best to keep his motion sickness under control as they sped out of the city. Cloud forced himself to take deep breaths as the tall buildings and houses turned into rolling fields of green. They had been driving for about an hour and a half before the sun had really started to set.  
Cloud had closed his eyes at that point, finding that the darkness helped with his motion sickness, when he felt Zack nudge him. He opened his eyes and looked at Zack. Zack motioned to the sunset.  
"Wow," Cloud whispered as he gaped in awe at the beautiful sight. Zack smiled as he watched Cloud's face light up. Zack never wanted to look away as the orange rays from the sun seemed to make Cloud look like he was glowing. Zack did manage to tear his eyes away after a bit, not wanting to crash.  
They continued on until the sun was on the verge of disappearing. Zack felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to see Cloud looking a little green.  
"Zack, can we stop for the night? I'm not feeling too good." Zack nodded.  
"Sure Cloud." Zack promptly pulled over into a field. Cloud quickly jumped out and knelt in the grass while holding his stomach.  
With the last of the sunlight disappearing, Zack turned the headlights on the motorcycle on. They were out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but empty fields surrounding them. Zack got off of the bike and walked over to Cloud, where he patted and rubbed Cloud's back while the young cadet moaned and dry heaved.  
"It's okay Cloud. We'll stop for the night, 'kay? I'll go make a campfire and spread out the sleeping bags. Come on over when you're feeling better. 'Kay?" Cloud nodded weakly in response.  
Zack quickly went about getting the fire going a couple feet away from Cloud, turning off the headlights once he did. With the campfire giving off plenty of light, Zack got Clouds and his duffel bags out of the sidecar and started pulling their sleeping bags out. Cloud joined Zack just as Zack got both sleeping bags out and unzipped.  
Cloud heaved out a big sigh as he plopped down on his sleeping bag. Zack gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"I'd ask you if you want something to eat, but after that, I'm gonna guess no." Cloud quickly shook his head and covered his mouth. Zack chuckled. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zack broke the silence.  
"So did you call that new secretary yet?" Cloud shook and hung his head.  
"Why not," Zack asked. Cloud shrugged.  
"I like somebody else. I thought we talked about this." Zack nodded thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, we did. I was just curious if anything had changed." Zack paused for a moment.  
"Have you asked out the person you like yet," Zack asked, careful to say "person" instead of "girl" finding that it gave him a sense of hope. Cloud shook his head again.  
"No."  
"Why not?" Cloud shrugged.  
"Just because." Zack shook his head and chuckled.  
"C'mon Cloud! That's not a real answer! You gotta give me something better than that!" Cloud shook his head some more.  
"No."  
"Aww, c'mon Cloud!"  
"I told you no."  
"C'mon! I won't leave you alone until you tell me Cloud!"  
"I said no!"  
"Cloud, if you don't tell me, I will start singing." Zack was about to burst into song when Cloud lost it.  
"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't ask them out because the person I like is you," Cloud shouted, his patience reaching an end. Zack and Cloud's eyes widened as Cloud slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Cloud? Did you just say. . ." Cloud let out a squeak and quickly crawled into his sleeping bag and completely disappeared in it.  
"Cloud?"  
"I said nothing! Ignore what I just said!" A smile slowly grew on Zack's face as what Cloud said had dawned on him. He crawled closer to Cloud's sleeping bag.  
"Cloud," he whispered. No response.  
"Cloooud," he cooed. Cloud peeked through a crack in the sleeping bag.  
"What?"  
"Cloud, you like me?" Cloud blew out a sigh and came out from the protection of the sleeping bag as he sat up.  
"Yeah," he mumbled as he looked down in shame, "I've liked you since since day one Zack. But I figured you liked girls, so I didn't say anything. I was just happy enough to be considered your friend." Zack couldn't help but smile as he thought about how it was turning out to be the best day of his life. Instead of reassuring Cloud of his feelings, he decided to show him.  
Zack reached out, grabbed Cloud chin and pulled Cloud in for an achingly sweet kiss. It was terribly awkward at first, for Cloud was stiff and unsure what to do, but once the shock wore off and he got the hang of it, he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and kissed back.  
It lasted for about 10 minutes before they both pulled away, breathless and panting.  
"I like you too, Cloud."

The End

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know and review please! Free imaginary cookies to all who review! I hope you guys liked the ending. : )**

**Thanks and imaginary cookies go to everyone who reviewed! Thank yous!**

**Well, I will see you guys in the next fic. Happy Reading!**


End file.
